


Trapped.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Alternative version of the s5 finale scene where Aaron and Daryl are trapped in the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well once again I don't know if this will bore others to tears or not but I really liked it and it actually sets up a longer fic I've already written that I'm going to re-work to fit into this universe. 
> 
> In my mind, it takes place about a week after the last Aaron and Daryl chat I wrote.

They were trapped in the car and for the first time, Aaron saw what Daryl looked like when he was afraid. It’s an expression he was certain was mirrored on his own face. They were caught in a trap and there didn’t seem to be any way out; but they had to think of something.

Just a moment ago Daryl had offered to sacrifice himself to give Aaron a chance. He was ashamed to say that for the briefest moment, he’d considered it. At times like this, when his life was in immediate danger, he thought of nothing but getting back to Eric and he’d do whatever it took to make that happen- but not at Daryl’s expense. As quickly as Aaron’s face flashed across his mind, so too had Beth’s. Beth who he hardly knew but who crept into Daryl’s bed every night to feel safe. Beth who made Daryl soften whenever he spoke about her. Their relationship may have baffled Aaron, but who was he to judge? He knew more than most that love is love. He would get them both home to their loved ones or die trying together.

He looked up at Daryl, he had to calm him down enough so they could think this through rationally.

‘We’d like to have you and Beth over for dinner’ he said.

‘Huh?’ Confusion replaced the fear on Daryl’s face.

‘Eric and I, we thought it would be nice to have you over for dinner.’

‘Think yer gettin’ ahead of yerself’ Daryl replied.

‘Don’t think she’s up to it?’ Aaron queried.

‘No guarantee we’ll make it to dinner time’

Aaron forced a small laugh ‘not tonight, maybe tomorrow, give us a chance to spruce up a bit. How does lasagne sound?’

‘better than mudsnake’

 Aaron raised his eyebrows in question.

Daryl shook his head ‘we’ll eat anything’. He was getting anxious, they had bigger problems at hand than the dinner menu.

‘Daryl, look at me. We are getting out of this. Together. We are getting home to them. We are all eating together tomorrow night.’

With that they regrouped. Now calm enough to act responsibly they simultaneously exited the car and fought their way through the herd, thanks to the miraculous appearance of a stranger.

Morgan. When Daryl realised who it was he heard Beth’s voice in his head ‘wouldn’t kill you to have a little faith’.

As they headed back to Alexandria, Daryl looked up at Aaron.

‘Tomorrow night then?’

Aaron nodded. ‘7pm. Wear something nice’

‘What , like a suit?’

Aaron shook his head ‘like something with sleeves’

‘Can’t make any promises’ Daryl said with a slight grin.


End file.
